Ebony Siren
by LittleWolf4
Summary: Ebony Siren, Britain's one and only Jaeger was a gift, a gift to fight the Kaiju. Isabelle and Anna Duncan know time is an enemy and not just with the lack of funding. They're two of only a handful of pilots left fighting and Isabelle is sick. Without her twin Anna has to learn to trust again, only the egotistical Aussie pilot of Striker Eureka has the nerve to try and show her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, with the exception of Isabelle and Anna Duncan.**

**AN: Okay so this is my first attempt at a Pacific Rim story, i'm aware that certain details maybe incorrect, but I've twisted things a little bit in order to fit my story.**

**Anyways let me know what you think!**

Prologue.

_A gift from the British_.

That's what the politicians had called us, a gift. I couldn't help but snort as I regarded the latest news feed.

A gift, well we weren't considered a gift anymore. My name is Anna Duncan and five years after the British government had unveiled their first and only Mark 4 Jaeger, the 'Ebony Siren', The Jaeger programme was going to be officially retired in a matter of months, in favour of a more 'cost effective' Anti Kaiju Wall.

"Utter Bollocks."

I regarded my twin sister in surprise, as Isabelle slipped from the narrow bed and began shrugging off the hospital gown and reaching for her clothes.

"Izzy what are you doing? You can't just leave!" I exclaimed, reaching a hand to halt Izzy's movements.

The 5ft 2, mirror image of myself gave an indignant snort, as she tugged on her combats "No?"

"No, this is important. We need to know the results of the tests," I frowned.

At my words Isabelle stilled just briefly, a flash of concern flittering across her pale features, before the steely shutters came down and she shrugged emotionlessly.

"I don't need the Doctors telling me what I already know." She told me firmly, hands moving with practiced ease and strength as she retrieved her PPDC dog tags.

The same tags, I wore like a religious talisman beneath the fabric of my blouse, warm and comforting against my skin.

For five years, myself and my identical twin Isabelle have been the pilots of Britain's one and only Jaeger. Built and funded jointly by the British and American governments, the Ebony Siren was 'gifted' to the PPDC Jaeger project to help combat the ever growing threat of Kaiju attacks.

I guess Britain was keen to remain steadfast in aiding its pacific allies, and thus in the long run, helping themselves in the event the Kaiju couldn't be contained in the pacific regions.

The last few years had seen funding for the Jaeger programme dwindle and as a result we had been stationed at almost all of the Shatterdomes before they were forced to close. Currently we were in Sydney, but in a few days we and our Jaeger would be shipped out to Hong Kong for the final 8 months of funding.

"We need to know, Iz." I continued to argue, running a hand through my long hair. The movement causes a ripple of guilt to wash over me, as Isabelle touched her own short cropped hair. Not so long ago, before we had begun to suspect Izzy's worst fears had finally come to light, her own chocolate tresses had been thick and passed her shoulders, now it was cut short in a way that made her feel more like a teenage boy. I personally think she resembles a pixie, all petite with big blue eyes and elfin features. I think it made her feel marginally better about the decision to cut her hair.

"We do know," Isabelle retorted sharply, her jaw clenching in frustration as her blue eyes flashed warningly. "You feel it, every time we drift, the coldness seeping through me."

I flinched despite myself, she was right I knew she was sick, really sick. I'd been feeling it every time we drifted. It was only a matter of time before we could no longer drift effectively. Then we, the Duncan sisters and Ebony Siren would really be obsolete.

With a sigh, Isabelle flashed a sad smile, "There's no coming back from this, Annie, not this time. Just like Ebony I'm on borrowed time."

"But…" I started, choosing to ignore the fact she'd called me 'Annie' and not Anna. I hated the nickname.

Isabelle shook her head, "No buts, I can't stay here. If I die I'm going out fighting, not lying in a hospital bed, wasting away from the chemo."

I felt my heart freeze in momentary panic, before I swallowed it back defiantly, "How're you going to keep something like this from your medical records? It'll only be a matter of time before it show's up in our drift patterns or the Marshall figures it out. They'll medically retire you."

Isabelle once again shrugged, "They can't put it in my medical records if I'm not here to receive the official diagnoses."

I should've known then, that decision made in the small, sterile hospital room would have consequences for both of us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters of Isabelle and Anna Duncan.**

Chapter 1.

Anna Duncan regarded the Hong Kong Shatterdome and felt a wave of despair sweep through her. A massive metal construct, that resembled an air raid bunker crossed with a rabbit warren. Nothing but huge metal hangers, where the handful of active Jaegers were housed, breaking away into steel corridors that lead into tiny metallic boxes that served as living quarters for Rangers and other former PPDC personnel.

This was all that was left of the Jaeger Programme, one Shatterdome housing four Jaegers, five once Herc and Chuck Hansen finally arrive with Striker Eureka.

She smiled at the thought of the Aussie father and son team. Hard hitting, bold as brass and completely out spoken.

Days after Striker Eureka had been officially retired from her defence post a category 4 Kaiju, Mutavore, took down a section of Sydney's, supposedly indestructible 'wall' in less than a hour. Forcing Herc and Chuck to go back into combat and protect the harbour.

Both had voiced their heated opinions during the post combat interview on international news feeds, even with 'weak' pilots the idea to scrap the Jaeger programme in favour of the (in Chucks' words) 'shit house' Anti Kaiju wall was ridiculous and clearly whichever bloke thought it up was a 'whacka'. Though a lot of Australian slang had been banded about in the interview, people got the message. The 'Wall' was not going to stop the Kaiju attacks.

On a few occasions, Anna and Isabelle had been drafted to run defence missions with Striker, helping fend off two category 3 Kaiju attacks from Sydney's 'Wall'.

She'd lost count of the times she'd been involved, well more like blindsided by Chuck into drinking contests after another victory against the Kaiju. Contests that while usually ended in her losing, were for the most part an absolute riot; they'd drink, laugh and celebrate, refusing to think of what could've gone wrong.

Anna by passed Hanger 4, where the last of the restoration work was taking place on the rescued Mark 3, Gipsy Danger, under the skilled supervision of Pentecost's adopted daughter, Mako Mori.

She'd been surprised when Pentecost had explained his plan, to reinstate the Jaeger and her one surviving pilot, Raleigh Becket.

Anna had met the Becket brothers only once, a few weeks prior to the Kaiju attack at Anchorage that killed the eldest brother and co-pilot Yancy.

Entering Hanger 5, Anna regarded her gleaming black armoured Jaeger affectionately, the 240ft high mech weighed in at just under 1,850 tons and while she looked decidedly 'petite' in regards to the sheer bulk of the other Jaegers, Ebony Siren was a brutal weapon to wield. She moved with a grace associated with martial arts, fluid and agile, adapted perfectly for the chosen fighting styles of her pilots.

Armed with a pair retractable mounted chain blades, capable of severing limbs and reinforced plating around the hands, meant any punch thrown had a bone crushing affect on the enemy.

Ebony Siren was also equipped with a mounted missile launcher on the left shoulder, for when she wasn't engaged in close combat fighting.

"Anna Duncan."

Turning at the heavily accented version of her name, Anna smiled as she came face to face with the Russian Jaeger pilots, Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky. She hadn't seen either of them since Ebony Siren's brief spell at the Russian shatterdome in Vladivostok, back in 2019, a few weeks after Ebony was launched and a mere six months before the Jaeger programme was first given the news of its impending closer.

"Sasha, Aleksis," Anna laughed, grasping the normally, stoic, blonde Russian woman in a warm hug. "It's good to see you both again," she admitted as she stepped to greet Aleksis with the same warmth.

The mountain of a man, wrapped her in a tight bear hug in return, displaying a rare moment of open affection. "_How are you?" _She giggled, the question rolled off her tongue effortlessly in Russian.

Offering a slight smile, as she observed her husband, Sasha nodded, "_We are all the better for having you here with us."_

Setting Anna back on her feet, Aleksis hummed in agreement, _"You are well, yes?"_

She nodded in affirmation.

"Isabelle?"

"Oh she's around here somewhere, actually you'll probably approve of her new hair cut too," Anna commented glancing at Sasha's shorn blonde hair.

"Didn't I mention that Sasha was my inspiration?" Isabelle grinned, as she appeared on the walkway behind them.

"It's good to see you," she smiled offering both the Russians a brief hug, which while lacking in her sisters enthusiasm, still held the same warmth.

Ruffling a hand through Isabelle's short hair like an older sister, Sasha nodded, "It suits you."

"Easier to tell you apart," Aleksis commented with a rueful half smile.

* * *

Marshal Stacker Pentecost regarded the rare display of affection between the Russian and British pilots; he's gaze sweeping over the identical twins critically.

He had no qualms about sending Cherno Alpha into battle, Sasha and Aleksis were two of the most decorated pilots in the PPDC, more than capable of taking any advancing Kaiju down. Isabelle and Anna Duncan however were more of a question mark.

The twins themselves were small in build, barely scathing the five foot mark in height and slender. Both dwarfed by the two Russians, they were currently conversing with.

Isabelle the elder seemed to lack the vibrancy of her sister, as though she was suffering from loss of sleep. Her eyes were bright, but her pale features were bought into sharp relief by the shortness of her hair.

He made a note to review their medical files, encase there was something he'd missed.

Anna Duncan resembled her PPDC file photo. A picture of youth, with the identical pale features of her twin, framed by a mass of dark, long hair and bright blue eyes.

Pentecost pursed his lips, thoughtfully. _Was he over analysing?_

The twins had an impressive enough record; Ebony Siren had helped defend both the Russian and Australian coastlines, having been stationed at which ever shatterdome had needed them at the time. With six confirmed kaiju kills, three of which were category 3's, although it was hazy as to whether the last kill could be claimed by Ebony or the Australian's Mark 5 Striker Eureka.

What truly bothered him was the actual design of the Jaeger itself. Could it stand up against anything bigger than a category 3? Ebony Siren was by far the smallest of the active mechs and built for speed rather than strength, could he live with the deaths of another team on his conscience, because of a design fault?

The former pilot in him served a calm reminder as the words whispered through his doubts, '_A Jaeger is only as good as the pilots controlling it.'_

The Duncan twins were good pilots, their records showed that and they came with several commendations from other pilots. Herc Hansen amongst them and that counted for something, not many people could claim they held the absolute trust and respect of the Striker Eureka pilot or his egotistical son.

* * *

The sound the klaxon alarm snapped Anna awake and had her rolling from her top buck, just as the mechanical voice blared into her room. _"Ebony Siren, Kaiju alert detected in the breach. Report to drive suit room immediately."_

"Isabelle lets go!" Anna called, nudging her stirring sibling with a foot as she scrambled into her combats, checking the nearby console, as information from Loccent flooded the screen.

"Alright, alright. I'm moving already," Izzy yawned, placing a hand against the pounding in her right temple as the ever present pain flared abruptly as she sat up.

"It's a category 4, you sure you're up for this?" Anna questioned softly as they made their way to the suit room, where the technicians were waiting for them.

Isabelle didn't look so good, her eyes were narrowed against the pain and her skin was even paler than normal. Even Anna knew, her sister looked down right sickly stood beside her.

Her twin merely glared at her, the look filled with a warning to shut up.

As the techs began suiting them up, Anna felt the wave of dread rush through her again. She needed to talk to Marshal Pentecost, for Isabelle's sake if not her own.

As if sensing her thoughts, Isabelle caught her gaze and smiled slightly, "Trust me."

* * *

_"Pilot to pilot connection, engaged."_

Pentecost stood behind Tencho Choi in Loccent as the Jaeger technician over saw the Duncan's drift, dividing his attention between several screens before him. Relaying information on the pilot's synaptic readings and simultaneously gathering all information on the Kaiju coming through the breach.

"Isabelle's the right hemisphere, Anna the left." Tencho offered, sparing Pentecost a brief glance over his shoulder.

As he'd expected the twins drift was seamless and after allowing a moment to make sure their connection remained stable, Marshal Pentecost nodded at Tencho, "Initiate neural hand shake."

"Initiating neural handshake," Tencho echoed, more for the benefit of the two pilots in the Conn-Pod than himself. "In 4…3…2…1."

"_Neural hand shake, engaged."_

Through the viewing screen, Pentecost watched in muted admiration as the black Jaeger hummed and came to life under the connected neural bridge of Isabelle and Anna Duncan.

Within minutes the Jaeger was in transport and in the field.

As they prepared for the drop, Isabelle glanced at her twin with a sigh of relief, as soon as Anna had connected with her the pressure in her left temple eased. With a smile she recalled a memory she'd glimpsed in the drift.

"So…You and Chuck…"

"Not really the time, Iz." Anna countered instantly.

"Chuck Hansen, you and him," Isabelle pushed again, a grin lighting her features as she sensed Anna's discomfort, float through her mind.

"Drunken, one night stand." Her sister offered, even though they both knew she didn't need to say anything, the drift left words some what unnecessary.

"Ahem. Chit chat, later, ladies," Choi' voice echoed around them, sounding harassed. Maybe the tech man didn't like the direction of their conversation. Both the twins grinned.

"_Preparing to drop, in 5…4…3…2…1"_

The moment of weightlessness preoccupied their conversation, before they braced for the landing. Ebony's huge legs bending as the Jaeger landed in the bay, thigh deep in sea water.

"_Ebony Siren, your mission is to take a defensive position in Hong Kong's bay. You're to stop the Kaiju's advance by any means necessary."_

Listening to Marshal Pentecost's orders, Anna glanced at the illuminated HUD before her. "Affirmative Sir, but I'm picking up multiple fishing vessels in the immediate area."

"_Negative, your primary is to eliminate the Kaiju. No matter the cost you can not let it reach the city."_

"Shit," Isabelle cursed with a shake of her head, "What about the preservation of human lives?" she countered sharply, her legs moving in sync with her sister as they guided Ebony through the shallow bay towards the open ocean.

"_Your orders are to defend Hong Kong city. The loss of a hundred, is acceptable if it saves millions." _Pentecost snapped.

"Jesus, that's cold," Anna sighed, just as she sighted the tale tell signature of the Kaiju. "Izzy, get ready."

"_It's another category four, Mutavore."_

"Kaiju sure are turning up more frequently than before, don't you think?" Anna mused, her gaze sweeping over the display.

"_The science division's looking into it, Miss Duncan."_ Pentecost assured her, in his usual clipped, no nonsense tone.

"That is one ugly bastard," Isabelle commented raising her arms in a fighter's stance. To her Left Anna mimicked the movements instantaneously, a dark smile lighting her features, visible through the visor of her helmet.

"Let's give him a face lift, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the character's of Isabelle and Anna Duncan.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited this story, I'm so glad people are enjoying it! **

Chapter 2.

Herc Hansen entered Loccent control centre, with a dark frown etched across his rugged features. What the hell had Pentecost been thinking when he sent the mark 4 Jaeger out alone against a category four Mutavore? His eyes were already scanning the screens as he took the images of Ebony Siren.

The compulsory, Rangers/Control radio contact acting like a running commentary. As Isabelle and Anna guided their Jaeger weaving, and throwing combination punches and kicks at the massive Mutavore. The Jaeger retreated back a step as the beast attempted to charge only to have it sink its huge jaws around the Jaegers right arm, instead.

"_The bastard feinted."_

The incredulous tone of one of the twins wasn't missed, before a startled, feminine shriek of pain, emitted through the packed control room as several other pilots gathered to watch the fight.

Beside him, he sensed Chuck tense at the sound, his son almost grinding his teeth with the need to join to the fight.

"_Izzy! Hold it together!"_

Anna's voice snarled through the speakers, as Herc watched the nearest screen showing Ebony's left arm swing out with devastating force as the punch landed against the Mutavore's head, bright blue blood, erupting from its fractured jaw.

Instantly the kaiju screamed and retaliated, bringing two of its arms up and delivering a blow that Ebony was unable to effectively block with a damaged right arm and took her off her feet.

"It'll drown them!" Mako Mori cringed, her large dark eyes locked on the figure of her adoptive father.

The kaiju pounced arms out stretched, aiming razor sharp talons, straight at Ebony Siren's head, the Conn Pod.

In the visual feed of the Conn Pod, showed the twins being flung and jerked around in the pilot rig, sparks emanating from the far wall as the distinctive sharp talon on the Kaiju pierced through the exterior armour.

A moment later the screen went black as the visual feed abruptly cut out.

The sounds of crunching metal and the combined shouts of pain from both twins had Sasha and Aleksis moving purposely towards the deck.

"You stay where you are!" Pentecost snarled, pointing a long finger threatening at the two Russian pilots.

Tencho swore, as he took in the images of the Isabelle and Anna's synapses "Shit! Right sides completely out of sync."

As if to confirm his words, Anna's horrified exclamation rushed into the room.

"_No, No! Izzy stay with me! Stay with me Iz!"_

"Fuck it!" Chuck snarled, grabbing at his Father's arm. "We need to suit up!"

"Nobody moves!" The Marshall bellowed, glaring at each pilot present, "I need you all alive."

"And what about them?" Chuck roared right back, indicating at the screen shot of Ebony staggering to her feet, his hot headed temper, ignoring rank.

"_Isabelle! Isabelle you need to stay with me, I can't pilot Ebony alone!"_

Herc shook his head as Anna once again attempted to rouse her co pilot, while the Mutavore circled the prone Jaeger tauntingly.

"_Izzy please, I can't do this without you!"_

"Marshall we can't and won't leave them to die," he told the British officer. Turning to regard Chuck, Herc clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go."

Two strides from the door and Tencho Choi's words stopped him cold. "Right sides gone, Isabelle's down!"

"_Isabelle? NO!"_

* * *

Anna felt the sickening cold seep through her mind for a moment, before she realised the all she could hear was deafening silence, it was another muted moment before her brain kicked in and she knew what had happened. Isabelle had left their drift space.

The Jaeger froze as the neural handshake was severed and then she felt the almost crushing weight of Ebony Siren on her consciousness, bearing down with a relentless force that almost made her legs buckle.

Instinct had her bring up her left arm in defence of her head, as the HUD highlighted the Kaiju preparing to attack.

"Isabelle?" She shouted, risking a glance to her right, already knowing what she'd see.

Her twin hanging limp in the battle harness.

With a strangled cry at the pressure, Anna lifted her arm and threw a punch aiming for the Kaiju's head. Ebony lifted an arm in response and fist closed, delivered the perfectly timed strike.

If she was going to die, she was taking the ugly bastard with her.

"Come on you bastard!" She screamed forcing her legs to move as she felt the jarring impact of her punch connect with the raging monster outside. The whole Conn Pod vibrating with the force of the strike.

Another punch had the beast stumbling in surprise before it shook its head and roared at the advancing Jaeger.

Anna grinned bitterly feeling light headed as she engaged both mounted chain blades, her right arm screamed, as she forced it sluggishly into position. The wired synapses in her drive suit mimicking the pain associated with the damaged sustained by her Jaeger with sickening realism. Gritting her teeth, Anna manoeuvred Ebony into a defiant fighting stance and resigned herself to her fate.

Her life had always been forfeit, the moment she joined the Jaeger Academy.

The kaiju circled slowly, slipping in close enough to deliver a single handed blow before darting away, its tail twitching as the blood streamed from multiple wounds on its and upper body. It drifted carelessly around the crewed boats that had been caught out in the miracle mile, the small vessels forced to endure the surging waves created by their battle. Taunting Anna, as though it knew she wouldn't risk firing up the shoulder cannon, with civilians so close. She'd blow them and probably herself to hell and back opening fire on the beast at such close range.

"I can't do this much longer," she murmured absently, her vision blackened around the edges for a moment, as she forced herself to aim a brutal slash to the Kaiju's left side.

Ebony's huge left arm swung out, the mounted blade at the wrist, gleamed like a beam of light, as it reflected the search lights from the surveillance choppers circling above them.

"_Hang on, Anna, we're coming!"_

"_Just hold on, we're nearly there!"_

"Striker?" She frowned, shaking her head to clear the darkness.

The blade sliced through flesh and rib cage, blue blood, bubbling and hissing as it gush from the deep wound, eating through the enforced armour plating of Ebony Siren's left hand.

"_We're nearly there, sweetheart." _Herc's fatherly tones swept through the hazy grey and Anna forced herself to straighten up in the harness, just as the Kaiju leapt for her with a deafening scream of rage.

It took a long moment of utter calm, for Anna to work out what had happened, she remained motionless, supported by the Conn Pod rig, her left arm bent and fist clenched before her, while her right arm was thrust out and upwards in an arc. The heated pain in her fingers and right shoulder making her vision blur.

"_Kaiju threat eliminated."_

Blinking through the dark edges of her vision, Anna's breathe came out in harsh, short pants as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

* * *

Through Striker Eureka's HUD, Herc stared in amazement as he watched Ebony Siren withdraw it's blades from the twitching Kaiju.

"_Kaiju threat eliminated."_

With a sluggish tug, the Jaeger lowered its left arm, the long chain blade sliding from the beast's chest before jerking the right blade from where it was wedged under Kaiju's jaws. The length of metal evidently plunging straight into its brain. The vibrant blue blood surged from the fatal wounds hissing across Ebony's hands and blades, sparks and lubricants leaked from holes in the Jaeger's armour, as the blood ate through the metal, with alarming speed, before he watched the damaged mech, bend over slightly and dip it's smoking hands in the bay, the sea water rinsing away the destructive ooze.

For a heart stilling moment, Ebony remained almost doubled over and Herc worried that perhaps both her pilots were now unconscious.

The Kaiju continued to twitch as it sank into the water, limp and spewing toxic blood, as the sea foamed and turned that sickly blue shade, he now associated with the Kaiju.

With a jerking motion, Ebony Siren straightened and stood towering over her fallen enemy.

"Ha ha, she did it!" Chuck whooped as they guided their own Jaeger towards the ailing British team.

"She's not out of the woods yet, son." Herc reminded, reaching for the comm button.

"Loccent, we have visual, Kaiju's dead. We need immediate retrieval and medical evac."

"_Copy that, Striker. Retrieval enroute." _Came Tencho's scripted reply.

Beside him, Chuck was reaching for another switch on the HUD, used for Jaeger to Jaeger communication.

"Ebony, you still with us? Anna? Isabelle_?"_ His toned was casual, but Herc knew his son was anything but calm. When you drifted with someone, it showed you everything, even the things they'd rather not have you see.

Chuck's apparent relationship with Anna Duncan was one of them.

There was a moment of nervous silence, before the comm crackled into life.

Anna's voice sounded strained and weak, behind her laboured breathing, "_Izzy's…Out…I need…I have to get…Ebony to shore."_

"The neural load's too much," Chuck reasoned, sharing a glance with his Father.

"You've done enough, Anna. Disengage," Herc added gently.

There was another drawn out silence, _"We need…every Jaeger we can…" _ The rest of her sentence was lost in a half strangled cry.

From their HUD screen, Herc and Chuck watched as the Ebony Siren's left leg lifted out of the water and the Jaeger pitched forward into agonising limp.

Panic rushed over him, as Chuck swore, "Fucking hell, Anna!"

"Anna stop! You need to disengage. I repeat disengage, you're going to get yourself bloody killed!" Herc yelled, his or Chuck's sudden panic, he wasn't sure which, causing his voice to rise sharply.

The internal comm went dead.

Before either Hansen men could respond, Marshal Pentecost' voice snapped across the airwaves.

"_Striker, what the hells going on? Give me an update for Christ sake; I've got no visual or comm link with Ebony!"_

"Anna's going to solo pilot Ebony Siren back to shore, Sir." Herc relayed quickly, as he nodded at his son.

Arms and legs pumping, together Father and son, urged Striker Eureka forward surging through the sea towards the British Jaeger.

* * *

She was being lifted.

Her head rolled to one side, as she felt hard ground against her back.

Through the black haze, Anna was vaguely aware of hands touching her. Fingers grazing her cheeks, tilting her chin back.

"_I've got you…I've got you, stay with me, Anna."_

She knew that voice. The Australian lilt.

…_Warm, soothing and passion filled, whispers in her ear as he'd trailed lazy, confident hands over her body… Lips brushing against hers._

_They moved together, skin against skin…_

Chuck.

Her body felt heavy and it hurt, her jaw ached.

Another distant voice seemed to whisper through the dark, the same accent, but different. Both concerned and then relieved.

"_Come on Izzy, girl…Come on, come back to us… Christ that was close, I've got a weak pulse."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the characters of Isabelle and Anna Duncan.**

**A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I really, really appreciate it.**

**Let me know what you think of the new chapter, I'm a little unsure I've got the characters of Pentecost and Chuck, right.**

Chapter 3.

'_**One Pilot, One damaged arm and still Victorious.'**_

"_Just two days after the devastating category 4 Kaiju attack on Sydney, that was heroically defended by Striker Eureka and its pilots Herc and Chuck Hansen._

_Hong Kong became the battle ground for yet another category 4 attack. The city was valiantly protected by the Pan Pacific Defence Corps despite the lack of funding and foreseen closure. _

_This time is was the Jaeger Ebony Siren, who was on patrol 7 minutes after the initial alarm was raised._

_Piloted by identical twins, British nationals Isabelle and Anna Duncan, Ebony Siren kept the Kaiju known as a Mutavore away from the city and its citizens even though, it can exclusively be revealed in this report, that only one of the pilots was conscious and in control of the massive 240ft, 1,800 ton Jaeger…'_

Chuck half listened to the news feed that was being played, as he took a seat at the empty table in the Mess hall, a cup of steaming coffee in his free hand. Around him, several recruits shifted and murmured, some nervous and others in awe of him.

He ignored them all.

Less than 6 hours since the attack and the Journo's already had their greedy hands on all the gory details.

6 hours and the repairs on Ebony Siren were well under way. Relatively minor damage, all things considered.

6 hours and Isabelle Duncan lay in a critical condition in the med bay, after a tumour caused a bleed in the brain, triggered by the strain of piloting Ebony.

6 hours and Anna was blissfully asleep. Exhausted from piloting a Jaeger solo and the consequential seizures that followed such a neural overload. She had several minor burns littering various portions of her body, where her drive suit had over loaded with the pressure of a solo neural bridge.

6 hours ago, he was terrified he might have lost her. Now, now he was just angry.

Angry at Pentecost for willingly risking their lives.

Angry at Isabelle for knowingly risking herself and Anna.

Angry at Anna for accepting the risk.

Angry that she'd gotten so far into his bloody skull, even though they'd never drifted.

Angry at himself for letting it happen.

He took a burning swig of his coffee, revelling in the heated sensation as it scorched a path inside his throat and chest.

Chuck Hansen, youngest ever Jaeger Pilot, world record holder for Kaiju kills had been bought to his knees.

It wasn't by a 2,500 tonne Kaiju, or the neural overload of piloting a Jaeger.

Nope, he Chuck Hansen, son of Herc Hansen, co-pilot of the only Mark 5 Jaeger in existence had been bought to his knees by a woman.

_Bought to my knees by a bloody, pint sized, blue eyed_ _Pom._

He scoffed at himself and the irony, before he sighed heavily. He'd never felt fear like what he'd experienced when he realised Anna was in solo combat. A fear that heightened when Anna had limped Ebony to shore and promptly disengaged, the Jaeger's knees buckling as it pitched forward crashing into the sand dunes.

By the time they managed to get into the Conn Pod, she was already in the grip of a violent seizure, lying at the foot of the Pilot rig, blood trickling from her nose.

He took another generous swig of the, still too hot coffee, to distract himself.

The 3 minutes and 28 seconds it took to be air lifted by the chopper from Striker's shoulders to the narrow sandy beach and scramble through one of escape hatches into Ebony's Conn Pod had been the longest of his life.

"Shit," he growled, scowling to himself, downing the rest of his scolding coffee before heading towards the Kwoon.

* * *

Marshal Pentecost stood silently beside Herc Hansen as they both regarded the latest set of neural scans, from Anna Duncan.

"It looks perfectly normal to me," Pentecost mused, casting a look at Herc, the veteran pilot shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Exactly," Hermann Gottlieb nodded. "Anna Duncan is perfectly healthy." The German scientist lifted his narrow shoulders and returned to the scrawling equation on his black board. "There is nothing to suggest, Miss Duncan is neurological more advanced than any other pilot before her and thus capable of piloting a Jaeger solo."

"So she's alright? There's no mental trauma from that sort of neural load?" Herc questioned, frowning at the spotless side of the lab he stood in.

"None at all." Gottlieb replied absently, as he continued to scribble equations down on the board. "What's that English saying?" He murmured, still distracted "Ah yes, '_Where there's a will, there's a way'_. I believe that is appropriate for what has happened."

Pentecost shared a brief glance with Herc before he nodded and placed the set of scans on the nearest table. He'd happily accept the Doctor's view if it meant he kept another ranger in the field.

"And Isabelle Duncan?" He questioned, watching at Gottlieb paused in his work to retrieve a second set of neural scans.

"Regrettably it's a tumour of the right frontal lobe, inoperable in such an advanced stage."

Beside him, Herc sighed remorsefully and shook his head, "Ah shit."

Feeling his own headache bloom, Pentecost closed his eyes for a brief moment, "How long does she have?"

Leaning on his cane, Hermann Gottlieb shook his head, "Based on these recent scans and of course, Isabelle's own determination, days. Weeks possibly."

"This will ruin Anna," Herc muttered clenching his hands into tight fists.

"I believe because of Anna, Isabelle has already survived far longer than normal patients. At this late stage, Isabelle should be suffering hallucinations, seizures and loss of motor skills, weakness in her left side, etcetera." Pausing in his explanation to reach for the inactive tablet on his desk. Tapping at the screen, Gottlieb handed it to the Marshal, "I had Mr Choi send down all available neural data from the twin's drifts and discovered something quite surprising." Allowing the two men a moment to observe the screen, Gottlieb continued his train of thought. "Data retrieved from the early years of their drifts together, shows Isabelle's left hemisphere response…"

Herc shook his head, interrupting, "Hold on a minute, Anna's the left co-pilot."

The German scientist smiled, "only recently, according to the data she was the right pilot, up until 6 months ago."

Pentecost frowned in surprise, "They switched places."

"Indeed and in doing so, whether knowing it or not Anna bought her sister time, by switching places Anna took the pressure of the tumour, eased the symptoms." Gottlieb explained, his tone almost wistful.

* * *

…_Anna stirred sleepily, wriggling into the warm mattress beneath her. The steady thump of a heartbeat making her smile contentedly before her eyes snapped open in confusion._

"_Wha…"_

_Raising her head, Anna, realised she was draped across, not her warm mattress, but a very warm, very muscled, male body._

'_Oh bollocks,' her sleep muddled mind flinched._

_Following the line of the muscled torso she was sprawled across, she let her gaze take in the peaceful features of the man sharing her bed._

'_Fuck me, Chuck Hansen,' she winced again, what was she thinking? He was not the type of man she went for. He was an arrogant, egotistical womanizer and she'd just become another notch on his bed post._

_Despite herself she couldn't help the flash of longing that rippled through her as she regarded his sleeping face._

'_God, he really is good looking,' she mused, trailing fingertips lightly over his solid jaw, dusted with day old stubble. She brushed a thumb over his mouth, tracing his slightly fuller lower lip._

_Memorising the gentle expression he wore, knowing she was not likely to ever see it again._

_Fingers ghosted her ribs, flexing around her waist for a moment before relaxing. _

_Anna stilled her fingers, resting them lightly on his cheek, she should leave, while he was still sleeping._

_Almost in response to her thought, fingers teased the ticklish area under her ribs making her squirm, with a stifled gasp._

_Blue eyes snapped open, gleaming with amusement as a slow smile tugged out his mouth, blinking he caught hold of her hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, "Morning," he murmured huskily._

_Anna felt her heart freeze at the unexpected tenderness of his action and she offered him a tentative half smile in return and rose to a sit, tugging the thin bed sheet with her._

"_I should go."_

Carefully opening her eyes, Anna blinked against the harsh lights and immediately lifted an arm to shield her eyes.

She groaned in discomfort at how exhausted she felt, her head was banging and her right arm ached.

'_Chuck is such a bad influence,'_ her mind growled, immediately looking for someone to blame.

"Welcome back, Miss Duncan."

Lowering her arm slowly, Anna turned her head in the direction of Marshal Pentecost' voice, "Where...?" She started to ask before her voice faltered.

For a brief moment, Marshal Stacker Pentecost looked weary as he regarded her from his seat beside the bed. "You're back at Hong Kong Shatterdome, in the med centre."

Anna flinched as she the memories of her latest mission came rushing back. The Kaiju, Isabelle's collapse, being forced into solo combat.

"Isabelle?"

"Alive, she's currently in ICU." Pentecost informed her in his usual no nonsense manner.

Anna nodded silently, relief short lived as she voiced her next concern, "Ebony? How bad is the damage?"

"Minimal damage, all things considered. She's in the repair hanger as we speak."

Easing herself into a sitting position, she rotated her aching shoulder, noting the bandages on her arm and left hand.

"Drive suit over loaded, when you went solo. You have some minor burns on you right shoulder and left hand." Pentecost continued, calmly, "Nothing that should hinder your duty as a ranger."

Anna nodded again, tensing as she waited for the inevitable torrent of questions to start.

"When did you and Isabelle decide to switch pilot hemispheres?"

Stilling, Anna regarded the Marshal, clearly he was more astute than she'd first thought. "Sir?"

With a narrow eyed stare, Marshal Pentecost, rose slowly to his feet and straightened his suit. "It would do you well, not to play the innocent with me, Miss Duncan. Your sister won't ever pilot a Jaeger again, be careful you don't end up the same."

"What makes you think we did?" Anna questioned with an air of defiance.

"You're identical, in every way except for one small, detail. A detail that wouldn't matter in the drift," Pentecost mused, "Isabelle is left handed, where as you're right handed."

Anna shrugged in response, "I have a nasty left hook."

"When you entered the Conn Pod, you hesitated before moving to the left rig. It isn't as natural for you." Pentecost regarded her sternly, "So I'll ask you again, when did you and Isabelle switch pilot controls?"

She hesitated and sighed, it was probably better in the long run if she explained; she didn't want to be grounded. Being a Jaeger pilot was everything to her, "About six months ago, when I began to feel something was wrong in the drift," Anna admitted carefully, "Izzy was suffering with constant headaches and she said the pain was worse on the left side…"

"So you switched places and eased the pressure of the tumour, for her?" Pentecost guessed, finishing for her.

"We weren't certain it could work, but Izzy said she felt almost herself when we drifted on opposite sides, so we stayed that way, but Sir it was never meant to be permanent, Just long enough for us to get Izzy an official diagnose." Anna hesitated, "I tried to get her to see Doctor's, Sir, but she would never stay long enough to get the actual results."

Pentecost nodded, his face softening with understanding, "Staying under the radar."

She nodded sombrely, tears suddenly threatening and her chest ached with panic, "Isabelle's dying isn't she?" The question was heavy and her throat tightened around the words.

Anna didn't need to look at her CO to know he'd nodded silently. Raising her uninjured hand to her eyes, she dabbed at them, willing the tears not to fall.

"I am sorry," Pentecost told her the words softened by the sincerity in his voice.

Clearing her throat, Anna took a shaky breath and lowered her hand, regaining her composure. "What happens now?"

Pentecost straightened, snapping back into his usual all business persona, "Isabelle will be medically retired, she will be offered the best care available, obviously." He didn't elaborate any further, he didn't need too. Anna knew what he wasn't saying, _'They'd make sure Isabelle was comfortable, as she got sicker and weaker.'_

"As for yourself, I still need pilots of your experience and skill. You'll remain an active pilot for Ebony Siren, at 0600 Wednesday, you'll undertake the compatibility programme and you'll have a new co-pilot and continue as normal with operation Pitfall." Pentecost continued, dark eyes locked on her as she took in what he was telling her. "Can you do that, Ranger?"

_Pilot Ebony Siren without Isabelle._

Anna flinched at the thought, could she do that? She'd never shared the drift with anyone else, could she trust someone else to be in her head?

Ebony Siren was hers and Isabelle's, the idea of sharing her with a stranger felt wrong.

Despite her reservations, Anna steeled herself and nodded, "Yes, Sir."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters of Anna and Isabelle Duncan.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited so far, I really do appreciate it!**

**Here's the next chapter for you, hopefully it's worth the wait.**

**As always let me know what you think ****.**

Chapter 4.

The moment she walked into the bustling mess hall, everything stopped and Anna was greeted by the uncomfortable silence and stares.

Her and Isabelle's table was in its usual spot towards the back of the hall, empty. Like her mind and her life would eventually be, without her twin. Everything had changed and yet she looked the same.

Dressed in her usual khaki combats and boots, she still had her normal, slightly informal, military look. Something she and Izzy had adopted when they became Ebony Siren's pilots, choosing to loosen the regimental feel of the PPDC uniforms. They carried the look of British fighter pilots, which Anna supposed, was only fitting seeing as they were British Nationals in a multi national corp.

Moving towards the serving hatch and picking up an empty tray, Anna almost jumped when Sasha sidled up beside her, a dark look on her face.

Minutes later, movement and sound returned to the mess hall.

Glancing at the Russian woman beside her, Anna offered a small grateful smile.

"_They don't know whether to applaud you or offer condolences."_ Sasha explained quietly in Russian, scowling slightly.

Immediately Anna straightened, her back snapping rigid._ "I don't need condolences!" _She snarled sharply, _"Isabelle's not gone yet."_

"_I know."_

Placing her tray back on the pile, Anna shook her head as tears abruptly formed, distress quickly dissolving her anger_, "I don't need to be applauded like some damned hero either!_ _I didn't go into solo combat for shits and giggles, I had no choice!"_ She paused long enough to look Sasha in the eye,_ "I was terrified."_

Aleksis appeared soundlessly beside his wife, the ever present thud of their Ukrainian Hard house music resonating over the hum of chatter, from its place in the centre of their table.

"_Come, sit with us," _he invited softly, nodding his head in the direction of their table.

Anna shook her head and turned towards the door, _"I can't be here, not right now."_

A gentle grip on her arm, made her pause. Looking at her left arm, she watched the delicate fingers tighten momentarily before releasing their grip.

Looking at Sasha, she returned the gesture with a nod, silently grateful for the concern.

* * *

Striding towards the Kwoon, Anna knew she'd be the centre of talk, but still she hadn't expected the whole whispering behind hands and nervous stares.

_Jesus, it's like being back in the school playground._

It made her feel so angry! It was no one else's business, but hers and Izzy's.

As she passed over the threshold and into the Kwoon, it took a moment to register what or rather who she was looking at.

Chuck was standing in the centre of the training mat, stripped to his waist with his bare feet poking out from under the ends of his combats. One of the red hanbō they commonly used for testing pilot compatibility, in his hands. A plain red stick about 3 feet long and an inch or so thick, harmless, unless you know what to do with it.

As she watched he moved with a grace that belied his strength, the muscles in his torso and arms flexing and rippling with the disciplined movements, as he stretched, lunged and twisted, parried and attacked around his imaginary opponent.

Anna ignored the flash of longing the twisted in her chest of she regarded him, letting herself get all caught up with a man like Chuck Hansen would end up with her hurt. God knew she didn't need to add heart break to the inevitable grief she knew she was going to have to face.

The thought sobered her like icy water and she immediately bent down to unlace her boots, flexing her left fingers gingerly as she did so.

Satisfied the answering pain in her fingers was nothing more than a dull ache, Anna tugged off her socks and placed them with her boots just inside the door.

Rising back to her feet, she realised Chuck had ceased his training and stood facing her, a second red hanbōheld expectantly in his right hand. His blue eyes gleamed as she caught his gaze and he offered her a lopsided smirk.

"You reckon, you're up for this?" He questioned cautiously, his gaze flicking to her injured shoulder, as she shrugged off her jacket and revealed the stark white dressings, the thin straps of her vest top couldn't hide.

Rolling her shoulder experimentally, Anna shot him a glare. "I'd worry about yourself if I were you," she told him as she joined him in the centre of the mat. "You sure you can handle me? Even injured I can still kick your ass"

Her challenge bought a grin to his lips and he chuckled, "I don't remember you having any complaints about how I handled you last time."

Snatching the hanbō from his grasp, she felt the blush rise over her cheeks at the innuendo in his words.

Even as her mind shouted at him, it was mistake. Anna couldn't bring herself to regret the night she'd spent in his bed, she just knew it couldn't happen again; she wouldn't let it happen again.

* * *

Chuck knew she was watching him, he'd known the moment she'd enter the Kwoon. The instinctive tingle of nerves up his spine that told him he was being watched, but it was the heat firing through his blood that told him it was Anna.

Concentrating on his work out, he gave himself a mental kick in the ass. He, Chuck Hansen didn't lose his head over pretty women.

_No, just a certain pretty Jaeger pilot, _his mind sniggered.

Pausing, he regarded her; his heart twist sharply in his chest, catching him by surprise.

For the briefest moment, she looked grief stricken. Her delicate features, falling and those beautiful blue eyes squeezing shut.

With a frown, Chuck decided he didn't like that look, in fact he hated it.

As abruptly as her grief surfaced it was replaced with an angry scowl and she was bending to unlace her boots.

Now anger was something he could deal with. Moving silently on bare feet he retrieved a second hanbō from the rack on the far wall.

Even as they're gazes met and he handed her the hanbō, Chuck couldn't help the streak of concern flash over him as he noticed the banadges covering her right shoulder.

"You reckon, you're up for this?" He asked, almost regretting the question as soon as it left his mouth.

He watched the defiance flare in her eyes as she glared at him, her pretty mouth twisting into a snarl, "I'd worry about yourself if I was you," she reminded tartly, sweeping her long hair off her uninjured shoulder as she moved to join on the centre of the mat. "You sure you can handle me? Even injured, I can still kick your ass."

He grinned at her challenge, christ he wanted to kiss her. Instead he let a chuckle slide up his throat as he took an inviting step towards her, "I don't remember you having any complaints about how I handled you last time."

Chuck's laughter deepened as he watched the blush roll over her cheeks, laughter that was abruptly cut short, as Anna snatched the hanbō from his grip and cracked him straight across his left thigh. It wasn't aggressive, just hard enough to make him aware she wasn't playing with kiddie gloves.

At his surprised grunt, Anna flashed him a cheeky smile and lifted her chin in a defiant tilt as she regarded him, muscles coiled and ready as she held the hanbō posed for their bout.

With a smirk, Chuck nodded and shifted into her mirrored stance and let his gaze sweep approvingly over her. Her lithe body, all toned muscle and soft curves. The pale, flawless skin mixed with her delicate features and large blue eyes. Eyes he wanted to loss himself in. Her long thick, dark hair the shade of milk chocolate, hair he wanted to fist in his hands as he kissed her pretty mouth.

_She's bloody beautiful._ His mind sighed, just as instinct had him ducking and then blocking two quick strikes.

_Pay. Attention!_

He blocked another hard strike, then parried and delivered a strike of his own. A strike neatly evaded and countered.

The rhythm fell into place quickly and easily and soon enough they were moving around the mat. Twisting, blocking, parrying and attacking, moving in perfect sync, anticipating and matching the others steps like partners in a dance.

Suddenly nothing mattered but the two of them and for long moments everything else flittered out.

_We're drifting!_

The thought shattered their concentration and Chuck found himself standing back in the centre of the mat the hanbō held loosely in his left hand. Breathing hard, with a sheen of sweat coating his skin he stared at Anna as she stood motionless oposite him, shoulders heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

Tears gleamed in her eyes as she sucked in a shaky gasp and stared at him in confusion.

He could see the question swimming in her teary gaze. How?

Suddenly he didn't care, dropping the hanbō with a rolling clunk on the mat, he reached for her.

He pulled her towards him, a hand holding her waist and the other slipping into her hair. Placing his forehead against hers, he once again caught her teary gaze, "We're drift compatible."

With a silent nod, Anna placed a hesitate hand on his chest, her fingers splaying over his heart, where she could feel it's reasurring but slightly quick beat against her palm.

Tears slid off her lower lashes as she blinked at him, unable to voice the torrid emotions swirling inside her.

The excitement and adrenaline of their bout, the relief at finding someone else she was drift compatible with. The guilt that she could so easily dismiss Isabelle for another pilot. The feelings she had for Chuck and the fear of his rejection.

As if reading her hesitation, Chuck tightened his grip for a moment and dripped his head…

"Don't."

Anna voice sounded breathless and shaky as his lips hovered against hers.

Pulling away, she stared at him and Chuck couldn't help but think she resembled the proverbial rabbit cornered by a dingo.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

Frowning at her words Chuck, made to close the gap she'd created between them.

"Anna?"

At the sound of his Father's voice, Chuck's frown deepened.

_The old man needs to work on his timing._

* * *

Herc Hansen, stood in the doorway of the Kwoon, his eyes darting between the youngest Duncan twin and his son. The tension in the room snapped, like a elastic band wound too tight as he moved further into the training room.

"Anna, it's Isabelle. She's awake."

Immediately Anna, was moving, bare feet soundless as she crossed the mat towards him.

Her ever expressive blue eyes, glittering with unshed tears and relief, as she reached for her boots.

A small flinch of pain flitting across her face as she moved her wounded shoulder, over excersion making her joint stiffen.

Offering her a small smile, Herc nodded gently, "She's asking for you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters of Anna and Isabelle Duncan and Ebony Siren **

**A huge thank you to everyone whose reviewed, followed and favourited this story I'm soo pleased you're enjoying it.**

**Here's the next chapter for you, hopefully you'll enjoy this too. I'm not overly happy with it so let me know if you have any idea's on how I can adjust it!**

Chapter 5.

Stacker Pentecost scowled in frustration at the sight below him, as the helicopter circled over a section of 'The Wall', currently under construction.

Over the last few weeks, Pentecost had been tracking the movements of one Raleigh Becket and finally the trail had led him here to Sitka, Alaska.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, having to acknowledge one of the corps best Jaeger pilots could now be found working on the 'The Wall', the very thing that was about to put the Jaeger project out of action.

Icy winds buffeted the 'chopper as the pilot skillfully manoeuvred and set them down on the large empty tarmac, that would do as a makeshift helipad.

He glanced indifferently at the large tent to his left, where several crewmen had been en route to before he landed, they now stood gawking at the helicopter in surprise.

He didn't plan a staying long, just long enough to make Raleigh Becket see sense and come back to Hong Kong. Gipsy Danger's refurbishment was almost finished and it was only right that the her sole surviving pilot took her back out in the field.

Raleigh Becket may be a bit of a hotshot with an impulsive streak and a certain disregard for authority, but his experience was invaluable.

* * *

Watching the news feed, Raleigh couldn't help the bitterness wash over him. In less than two months there'd been four Kaiju attacks, two more Jaegers had been lost, Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter, another mark 3 Mech launched the same year as Gispy. While another Jaeger, Ebony Siren had been damaged defending Hong Kong two days ago and just to help keep moral at the current pitiful level, 'The Wall' had been breached earlier that week in Sydney.

Now with his eyes locked on the TV screen, showing a replay of the midnight armoured, Ebony Siren, standing defiantly over the fallen category four Kaiju, Raleigh couldn't help the tormented twist of longing in his chest, God he missed being a pilot.

_Not without Yancy_…

That last battle, had left him broken. Not just physically, the mental trauma of Yancy's death in the drift haunted him. There was no way he'd ever get back in a Jaeger.

"You reckon, it's true?"

Glancing at the guy on his right, _Tommy_?

"Is what true?" Raleigh mused, reaching for his ration cards.

"What the news is sayin'," Tommy added helpfully, "About that last Kaiju attack, the Jaeger only had one pilot?"

Raleigh shrugged, it was possible, hell he'd piloted Gispy alone, and it hadn't been without consequences either. He carried the burn scars of his drive suits overload as a constant reminder.

"It's just that you used to drive one of those Jaegers and I always thought you had to have a partner." Tommy continued still staring at the screen.

Again Raleigh shrugged, as if on cue the service portraits of Isabelle and Anna Duncan flashed on the screen, earning several wolf whistles from the gathered crowd.

He felt a small smile tug at his mouth as he looked at the pictures, he'd only met the Duncan twins once, they were pretty, petite and damned likeable really. All long dark hair, bright blue eyes and smiles. Two pilots he genuinely felt he would've held a friendship with had they been stationed together long enough.

The reporters voice held a bright note as she recalled the dramatic battle. "As was exclusively revealed in our previous report, Ebony Siren was valiantly piloted by only one of her two pilots…" she paused dramatically for a moment, " Two days on and we have since learnt the Jaeger's pilot was the youngest of the Duncan twins, Anna. Anna bravely defended the Hong Kong shoreline alone for a staggering seven and a half minutes, before she was able to kill the category four Kaiju." The reporter paused again before she continued, the screen flicking to an over head shot of a staggering Ebony Siren heading towards shore, right arm hanging limp, with gaping holes in her armour which visible leaked coolants and lubricants and a savage gash across the conn-pod from Kaiju talons. A quick pan of the camera showed the Australian Jaeger Striker Eureka coming into view as the mark five surged towards, Ebony. "As recorded by our camera crew, you can clearly see Australia's Striker Eureka in the distance, apparently coming to the aid of their fallen ally."

The final shot was another aeriel shot this time of Striker Eureka standing motionless on the shoreline, looming almost protectively over the now fallen Ebony Siren, lying prone in the sand dunes.

The brunette reporter smiled wistfully into the camera, "It's also been revealed by our correspondents in Japan, that in the initial minutes after the battle, it wasn't the Jaeger medical teams that reached Isabelle and Anna Duncan inside their damaged Jaeger, but fellow rangers, Herc and Chuck Hansen the courageous, Father/son pilots of Striker Eureka."

The screen flickered and shook as the cameraman steadied the shot, this time they were ground level beside Ebony Siren, watching as Herc and Chuck Hansen used hand welders to cut through one of the escape hatch panels in her shoulder. The heavy metal hatch buckled inwards from the fight.

"And that is why, folks we're building the wall." A drunken voice called from among the workers gathered in the mess tent.

Raleigh's eyes didn't leave the screen as his minded instantly connected the voice with a name. _Miles. _

With a slurred chuckle, the overweight foreman continued. "Jaegers, kinda like my marriage. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but now they ain't working and their still costing a fortune."

Raleigh stiffed in offense, at the loose roll of chuckles that rose at Miles' weak joke. You didn't insult the Jaeger programme. If you insulted the programme then you insulted the pilot's like Isabelle and Anna Duncan who were still fighting on the frontline, you insulted the memories of the fallen pilots, you insulted Yancy.

He turned taking a step towards Miles, he might out weigh Raleigh by well over a hundred pounds but he was nowhere near as fit. The only way Raleigh had battled through the nightmares was with a vigorous training regime.

Miles had been harping on at him at every opportunity, digging the needle in and making grating remarks about the Jaegers.

Miles' saw the movement and offered a taunting smile, "What's the matter Flyboy, truth hurt?"

As he went to take another step, a hand gripped his shoulder. Tommy made a negative noise in his throat and shook his head, "Hey, it's not worth it, man."

Glancing at Tommy, Raleigh sighed and let the tension loosen from his muscles. He was probably right, as much as he wanted to punch Miles' out, the guy was still his foreman and he'd end up without a job.

Taking a seat at the nearby table, Raleigh glared as he shuffled through his ration cards and tried his best to ignore the rest of the mess tent. The muffled noise of a helicopter registered, drawing his attention before he assumed it was from the TV, which was now displaying images of Herc Hansen, the rugged features of the older Striker Eureka pilot, drawn in a look that clearly stated, 'Fuck off', as the reporter attempted to get an interview as they left the scene of Ebony Siren's 'collapse'.

Just behind Herc, Raleigh could see, Chuck. The younger Hansen stood beside a gurney, his hand grasping the occupants smaller hand tight for a moment, before the stretcher was loaded into the waiting Medi helicopter, Raleigh couldn't tell which of the twins it was carrying.

The usually arrogant, boastful Australian glared warning at the camera as he approached and stalked passed without so much as a word.

Returning his attention to his ration cards, Raleigh tried to decide which of the meals was the least disgusting.

"Hey, Raleigh," the heavy-set figure of Tommy, sat down opposite him, "If you fancy helping a guy out, you know a few extra meals…Cereal maybe?" He nodded his head towards Raleigh's ration cards, "I got five mouths to feed."

Raleigh snorted in disbelief and handed over the cards, "Take the cereal, Tommy, but cut the crap, you haven't got any kids." He rose to his feet, suddenly needing to get out of the stuffy, cramped mess tent.

* * *

As Raleigh left the tent, his blue eyes locked on the helicopter as it touched down the tarmac. A Sikorsky, a single rotor transport, as he watched Raleigh was unable to see any form of insignia on it, there was simply too much snow blowing around to get a clear view.

Funny, he hadn't seen a helicopter in years, not since his last days in the PPDC.

Perfectly timed, as if on purpose, the helicopter side door swung open and Raleigh recognised the unmistakable figure of Marshal Pentecost.

As he emerged from the snow storm kicked up by the Sikorsky's rotors Pentecost realised Raleigh Becket looked exactly as he had done the day he left the PPDC.

A shock of blonde hair still framed, youthful, hard features and intelligent blue eyes and despite many of the Wall's workers tended to be overweight, Raleigh appeared in perfect form, as he had in his pilot days before the attack at Anchorage.

Steeling himself for inevitable resistance he was about to encounter, Pentecost headed across the tarmac.

"Mr Becket," he greeted coming to a stop before Gispy's pilot.

* * *

Heading into the Medical wing, Anna smiled briefly at the attending nurse as she passed the nurses station en route to the ICU.

Her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest, as she tried to shake off the emotional overhang of her training session with Chuck. She passed through the swinging double doors, not pausing in her steps.

They'd practically drifted, then he'd gone to kiss her and she'd so, so nearly let him, _Shit!_

"Jesus, who died?" A weak voice joked, as she entered through a small door and into a side room.

Relief snapped into her awareness and Anna instantly smiled, "Izzy."

Her twin was looking at her from the narrow bed, propped up against pillows, her features shockingly pale and her eyes ringed by unhealthy black circles, a drip in the back of Isabelle's left hand was connected to an IV stand where two bags of clear fluids hung.

She looked exhausted and frighteningly fragile.

Anna felt her chest twist in dread as tears welled, she moved towards the bed and reached for her sister "Oh Izzy."

"Hey, don't," Izzy hushed softly as she shifted to wrapped her right arm around her in a brief hug, "No tears, Annie."

"Sorry, I just…God I thought I'd lost you, when you left the drift…" Anna sighed shakily and raised a hand to wipe her eyes as she perched on the side of the bed.

"I nearly killed us both, I'm sorry Annie, I've been so selfish," Isabelle spoke bitterly, dabbing at her teary eyes with a shake of her head, "I put you in such a dangerous situation."

Immediately Anna shook her head, but Isabelle instantly cut her off, "because of my own stupid fear, I almost got you killed. Herc told me what you did, you were lucky to get away with a few drive suit burns and a headache."

Dropping her gaze to her bandaged hand, Anna felt more tears well at the situation.

"Annie, I'm dy…"

"Don't." Anna snapped sharply, "don't say it, I can't bear it, I can't do this without you."

Isabelle gripped her hand tight, fingers lacing together, "Don't talk bollocks, Anna. Yes, you can. You are so much braver than I am. You'll find another co-pilot for Ebony."

Anna blinked through her tears and released a shaky laugh, "I don't want another co-pilot. Ebony is ours, mine and yours. I don't want anyone else in her conn-pod or in my head."

Isabelle scowled at her, "Tough Shit, Annie you're a bloody good pilot, too good to throw it all away because of me. I'm dying, this thing in my head is terminal, I'm being retired, but not you." She paused letting the silence fall, "Do you really like the idea of two new, green pilots taking Ebony, making her theirs?" She challenged softly. "Believe me, I never wanted it to end like this and I'll fight this tumour to the last second, but I'm never getting back in a Jaeger."

Tears slid unchecked down Anna's cheeks and she nodded helplessly, "What do I do without you?" she whispered, a sob making her throat tighten.

With a watery smile, Isabelle swallowed around her own tears and reached to touch her twins cheek gently, "Be happy, Annie."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the characters of Isabelle and Anna Duncan.**

**A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I really, really appreciate it.**

**Let me know what you think of the new chapter **

Chapter 6.

Anna felt sick. She couldn't sleep and the thought of food seemed to place a ball of lead in her stomach.

After seeing Isabelle, she thought she might have felt a bit more at peace with their situation, at least as much as peace as she could be. Instead she felt like she was being torn apart from the inside.

An alien sensation of utter hopelessness seemed to have swept over her and she was drowning.

Letting her legs dangle over the edge of the observation deck where she sat level with Ebony Siren's huge armoured head, Anna regarded the Tech teams. They worked below her, moving on scaffolding walkways as they continued to repair the Kaiju blood damage to the mech's internal wiring and armour. The Tech team had already worked a miracle in repairing the damage to Ebony's facial plates, whose design had always reminded Anna of a ninja. The golden tint of the Conn-pods visor was the only true colour on the otherwise shadow coloured mech.

When she first saw Ebony Siren, she'd thought the name hadn't suited the Jaeger, but she came to realise the name did suit them as a team. Her and Isabelle, sirens of death for the Kaiju.

Her throat constricted with tears.

She and Isabelle had worked their asses off to get where they were. Everyone had assumed they'd been given a free ticket into the Jaeger Academy because of who their Father was, but they hadn't. They'd studied hard, trained harder and come out on top. She'd often wondered what people would really think if they knew what their Father's response had been when they'd told him they'd both passed the initial Academy entrance exam.

Watching her beloved Jaeger through grief blurred eyes, Anna wondered if Ebony could feel the loss of Isabelle as keenly as she could. Jaeger techs were always whispering ghost stories about how the Jaeger's twitch in response to their pilots dreams and feelings, long after neural handshakes were broken and they stood silently in their hangers.

Did her gleaming black armoured warrior, twitch in grief with her? Did she flinch in the darkness of her hanger long after their neural handshake had broken, as Anna sobbed?

"She certainly cleans up well."

Tensing slightly, Anna offered a weak smile as Herc Hansen sat down beside her, his rugged features softening as he regarded her.

In each of his hands he held a mug, he offered one to her with a small smile. "Coco," he whispered, with a conscious glance over his shoulder.

"Oh if Marshal Pentecost knew," Anna chuckled tearily.

While the Shatterdome was privy to a healthy food supply thanks to Hong Kong being an open port, despite the rationing. Chocolate was one of the few items still classed as a luxury and therefore not essential to the Jaeger programme.

"Ah I reckon he'll understand, if I tell him it was for pilot moral." Herc shrugged as he turned his gaze on Ebony Siren.

"Thank you." Anna murmured softly as she let her gaze follow his. "And not just for the coco," she added after a small pause. "I don't think I thanked you or Chuck properly for…"

"All in a day's work," Herc cut her off gruffly, he never was comfortable accepting gratitude.

Letting the silence wrap around them again, the two pilots sipped their coco in a moment of companionship.

Several long moments passed, before Anna finally spoke, her voice quiet and her shoulders slumped, "I'm due to take the compatibility test tomorrow, Pentecost wants me to take a new co-pilot."

Herc tilted his head, he knew that, but stayed quiet sensing the young British pilot wasn't done talking.

"I've always had Isabelle by my side, even when I decided to take the entry exam into the Academy," Anna smiled to herself, "She came with me to the PPDC Jaeger exam centre in London, but she never wished me luck, just walked without a word into the exam hall and took a seat at one of the empty desks and flashed me a wink!"

Chuckling through her tears, Anna shook her head in disbelief, "She gave everything up, just like that, for me."

More tears, slipped of the ends of her lashes, "I feel so alone. I'm not sure I can do this without Isabelle."

Herc felt his chest tighten at her confession, he wasn't used to seeing his fellow rangers so lost, and despite himself he had a soft spot of the Duncan girls, saw them like the daughters he'd never had. He and Angie had often talked about having more kids, but life had been cruel and the Kaiju happened.

"Ah sweetheart, you're not alone. What about your Father?"

Anna snorted bitterly, " He disowned us, as soon as we graduated the Academy. I haven't spoken a word to him since that day."

She felt the Australian still beside her, before he asked the question she could hear whirling through his head. " He disowned you? But I thought your father was…"

"Chancellor Roger Duncan, British Ambassador for the Jaeger Programme." Anna finished softly, "Ironic, I know." She paused to sip at her coco. "He blamed us for Mum's death. She always had a weak heart and Doctors warned her not to have children, but she always told us we were worth the risk." She smiled fondly. "Having us weakened her heart obviously, but Dad claimed the extra stress of us joining the Jaeger academy caused her heart to fail."

Herc shook his head, He hadn't known that, he assumed, like most in the PPDC that it was because of Chancellor Duncan's position in the British Government, that Isabelle and Anna had gotten to be Ebony Siren's pilots.

Anna raised a hand to wipe a stray tear from her cheek and released a small laugh, "It's been just me and Izzy for so long now."

Shifting slightly, Herc offered her an understanding smile. "When I lost Angie, I felt like the heart of me had been torn out. I wasn't sure I could keep going, I'm not ashamed to say I honestly thought I was drowning. The grief, my anger, the kid's anger it was damn near overwhelming," he paused with a sigh, "I held onto the things that kept me sane, the Jaeger project and Chuck. They gave me strength to keep fighting, especially the boy."

Anna smiled weakly, "For all his faults, you're lucky to have him." She admitted referring to Chuck.

Herc released a low chuckle, "I'm probably the reason for his faults," Reaching to squeeze, Anna's uninjured hand, he offered her a rare, warm smile, "but I reckon he's one of the things we have in common."

* * *

As the last of the recruits hit the mat with a surprised '_oof_', Anna lowered her hanbō and sent an insulted glare to Mako Mori, '_seriously these are all you have to offer me?'_

The petite Japanese woman, looked up from her tablet, where she was furiously making notes and looked almost apologetic.

With a disgusted shake of her head, Anna strode from the mat and replaced the hanbō in the rack.

She been in the Kwoon for less than an hour and had already bested all six of her 'potential' co-pilots. All with almost no effort, they didn't read even her most basic moves, they maybe compatible on paper, but in truth they were simply to far off the mark. There was no way in hell, she was taking anyone of them as a co-pilot it was too risky, they were greener than spring grass.

Instinctively, Anna glanced to her left and saw Chuck. He was leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed over his broad chest. Catching her gaze his equally disgusted expression warmed and she felt herself smile before she could catch herself.

He offered her a half smirk in reply and let his gaze shift to the gathered recruits.

She shook her head, _'Useless'._

He shook his head as if to affirm her thoughts and then moved away from the door frame and disappeared down the corridor.

The urge to follow him caught Anna by surprise and she felt her legs twitch as they prepared to move.

Instead she turned her attention back on Mako, who was regarding her curiously, but to polite to say anything.

"You are Dismissed," Mako spoke softly and offered a bow of her head towards the recruits.

* * *

"I'm not taking any of them in Ebony Siren's Conn-Pod," Anna finally spoke once the Kwoon was empty. "Let alone drifting with one of them."

"That is not your decision to make," came the soft reply.

Anna fixed the raven haired Japanese woman an icy glare, "The hell it isn't, I'm still Ebony's pilot."

At her sharp tone, Mako stared at her, dark eyes gleaming, "The Marshal must do what is best for the mission."

"What's best for the mission is not sending inexperienced pilots into the field!" Anna snapped back, frustration colouring her words, "Mako you and I both know those recruits haven't got what it takes to pilot a Jaeger."

Instead of answering, Mako closed her tablet with delicate fingers and gathered the device against her chest.

"Marshal Pentecost is due to return within the hour," she explained before offering her a respectful bow and left.

Anna felt a twinge of guilt as she watched her leave, she shouldn't take her frustration out on Mako, it wasn't her fault Isabelle had gotten sick and was forced to retire. It wasn't her fault the recruitment programme had gone to hell and the project was on its last legs.

The wave of helplessness washed over her again and she felt her throat constrict with tears. Everything was falling apart.

_Damn it!_

Turning to gather her boots and jacket, Anna blinked through her tears and was startled to see Chuck stood before her.

She raised a hand to swipe at her tears, last thing she needed was him seeing her as an emotional wreck. Not the sort of thing that instils confidence in your fellow rangers.

Again as he could read the trail of her thoughts, Chuck frowned and reached to catch her hand and pulled her the last few steps towards him.

Keeping hold of her good hand, he smiled gently and wrapped his other arm around her and enveloped her in a hug.

The tenderness of his action, caused more tears to spring in her eyes. She couldn't trust him, he was a womanizer. He would only hurt her, if she let him get close. She should never have let him get _'that close'_ in the first place.

He tightened his embrace, releasing her hand to wind his other arm around her waist and pull her tighter against him, sighing softly as he rested his chin on top of her head.

He held her so close she could feel the heat of his skin through his clothes and hear his heart beat calmly against her ear as she rested her cheek on his chest.

_He makes it so hard to keep him at arm's length._

She silently admitted and slipped an arm tentatively under his flight jacket and gingerly returned his hug, even though she knew accepting his comfort could only lead to future trouble.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters of Isabelle and Anna Duncan.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I'm absolutely stunned by all the positive comments.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, it's been a manic few weeks.**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait **

**As always let me know what you think, Is Chuck straying to far out of character?**

Chapter 7.

Chuck felt his heart twist, as Anna slipped an arm under his jacket and returned his hug. He'd passed the Kwoon enroute to Loccent trying to locate his old man when he'd intially witnessed the pathetic excuse for recruits hoping to become Anna's co-pilot.

Anna too had seemed frustrated, easily dropping the men on their respective asses without any effort. That had made him grin, watching the confidence slide to surprise on their faces.

What had they expected really? They saw a pretty little sheila and just assumed she was helpless?

Admittedly he'd thought that, the first time he'd clapped eyes on her. He'd soon realised she was far from helpless, afterall she was one half of the team piloting the British Jaeger Ebony Siren.

On his way back from Loccent he'd purposely swung by the Kwoon in the hopes of taking Anna out into the city for breakfast, he felt caged in and frustrated being stuck at the Shatterdome. He reckoned Anna felt the same and the smile she'd given him when she realised he was watching her train, had spurred him on.

He just hadn't expected to find her on the verge of tears, when he came back. He hadn't expected the sudden rush of protectiveness to surge through him, either. He hated the fact she could make him feel.

He, Chuck Hansen, didn't feel anything beyond a one night stand with a woman. He didn't need to, he and the women that had graced his bed were content to scratch a mutual itch.

Well, he had been, before Anna that is. Now the thought of anyone else in his bed, other than Anna, made him feel oddly cold. What really should have frightened him was that it wasn't just a physical attraction, though God knew he wanted her. He wanted know her, learn all the small things that made her, her. He wanted that as much as he wanted to take her back to bed and trace every inch of her with his hands and mouth, to feel her slender legs wrapped high around his ribs as he made love to her again.

_Made love…_ That right there made him realise something had changed. With any other woman they'd have fucked to dawn, but with Anna it was love-making.

She shifted against him, tucking her head against his shoulder and released a soft sigh.

"I was actually coming to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast?" He murmured gently.

She raised her head and glanced at him in surprise, "Breakfast?"

He smiled slightly when she didn't pull away and nodded, "Yeah."

Before she could say anything else her stomach growled its approval, "I like that idea," she admitted with a small grin, before reaching a hand to absently wipe at her eyes.

"Can I get cleaned up first?" She queried, finally pulling out of his embrace.

"I don't reckon you need to, but sure," Chuck gave her a slow approving sweep before his gaze caught hers and he smirked. "You've got ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, really," Anna fixed him a sharp glare. "Fifteen minutes."

"Ten," Chuck reiterated, folding his arms over his chest. "and to make sure you're not late, I'll even help you scrub your back in the shower."

His smile widen as he watched the blush roll over her cheeks and her breath hitch in her throat. He re-closed the gap between them, with one small stride and he dipped his head to hold her gaze and whispered, "I know what you're thinking…No I'm not joking."

In response Anna made to take a step back, in an attempt to reinstate the distance between them.

Chuck snaked his arm around her waist, "Stop running away." He told her quietly his own blue eyes locking with hers.

Holding his gaze for a moment, Anna took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm not running away, but I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" He asked with a small frown.

"I can't do casual, I…"

"What makes you think this would be casual?" Immediately Chuck understood she didn't trust him but like every problem and obstacle he'd ever come across, he began to form a plan on how to overcome it.

Anna didn't answer him and it struck him that actually they both knew she didn't need to. For once his reputation had him at a disadvantage, well he'd change that.

His mouth slanted over hers in a slow, languid kiss that left Anna feeling completely helpless. He'd gone from caring, to gentle teasing and then skilful seduction, quick enough to make her head spin.

She whimpered in regret when he finally broke their kiss and she released a shaky breath as he rested his forehead against hers. "Oh God, this is such a bad idea," she admitted in a soft whisper, as she let her eyes drift shut secretly enjoying the heat offered by his body pressed against hers.

Gentle fingers brushed against her cheek, sliding along her jaw and into her hair. "I reckon this is probably one of my best ideas," Chuck mused huskily, his breathing slightly ragged.

Opening her eyes, Anna realised she had fisted his thin top in her right hand. Instantly she let go and made to move away. This time he let her go and offered her a heated smile, "You've got fifteen minutes, sweetheart. Don't be late or I'll be coming in to get you."

* * *

As Anna made her way back to her small room, her heart pounded in her chest. What was she doing?

The rush of adrenaline and anticipation still hummed in her system as she replayed Chuck's heated threat. Or was it a promise?

"_You've got fifteen minutes, sweetheart. Don't be late or I'll be coming in to get you."_

Her mind instantly warned her about playing with fire.

Entering her small, sparse room Anna shut the door and headed into the even smaller adjoining room that served as a very basic 'en suite', consisting of a plain white toilet, matching sink and narrow shower stall.

Stripping quickly, Anna winced at the dull ache in her right shoulder. She'd definitely pushed the injury to the limits over the last few days with the near constant training. Using the mirror above the sink to look at the bandages, Anna rolled the shoulder experimentally the ache remained a dull pain. The Doctors had told her the burns were minor, so it stood to reason that perhaps she no longer needed to keep it covered.

Again using the mirror as a guide, Anna pulled at the micro tape used to hold the wrappings in place and tentatively began to remove the bandages, slowly revealing just how bad her burns were.

With a small sigh of relief, Anna dropped the bandages into the small bin and examined the injury.

The area from the top of her shoulder to her shoulder-blade, resembled a pink and raw looking cobweb.

Pouting slightly, Anna rolled her shoulder again now the bandages with off. A niggling sting pinched the area and she felt her muscles twitch in complaint.

"Yeah that's definitely tender." She muttered before turning her attention to her bandaged left hand.

Imagining her fingers would be painted with the same angry cobweb styled burns and undoubtedly in worse condition, than her shoulder.

With a sigh she reached into the tiny cabinet under the sink and fished out a battered, long forgotten box of do it yourself hair dye. Something she'd bought and never used, not that she wanted it now, merely the plastic gloves in the box.

* * *

Sitting on the massive left foot of Eureka Striker, Chuck threw the tennis ball again for Max, watching as the enthusiastic Bulldog charged across the hanger.

Glancing at his watch, Chuck felt his mouth twitch in a half-smile. It had been sixteen minutes since Anna had left him to get cleaned up, "I warned you, darlin'."

Just as he was about to move, Max barrelled across the hanger straight towards Marshal Pentecost, Mako Mori and another man.

"Oi, Max no drooling over Miss Mori." Herc reprimanded.

His Father was already moving to greet the new comer, that on a second glance Chuck realised was none other than Raleigh Beckett.

_Now there's a way to ruin a man's good mood._

He couldn't make out exactly what his old man was saying, but he assumed it was an introduction, as Herc jerked a thumb in his direction.

Raleigh's sharp blue eyes, locked on him and Chuck felt a sneer pull at his mouth.

_A washed out pilot and an obsolete Jaeger, the saving grace of the programme._

Rising to his feet, he flicked a disinterested glance at his father, and strode from the Hanger, feeling a small childish rush of satisfaction as the heavy door swung closed behind him with a resounding metallic boom.


End file.
